Fugit irreparabile tempus
by Gwendalavir
Summary: Quand tout Poudlard de 1977 débarque en 1997...en cour de réécriture
1. Préface

**_Titre : Fugit irreparabile tempus ( anciennement Une vieille histoire oubliée)_**

**  
**_Auteur:_ Gwendalavir Disclainer; les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre célèbre auteur, J.K.Rowling. L'histoire est bien le résultat de mon imagination loufoque.

Cette fic prend en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter, (édit) et voire de temps en temps le sixième.

_Résumé vite fait en passant:_ 1977,Voldemort veut le pouvoir, à cause de sa folie destructrice des centaines de personnes en payeront le prix.1997,Un avenir sombre. Ils ont toujours dit que savoir le futur était dangereux, mais quand est il de se retrouver nez à nez avec son passé...Sans même le savoir. Passer, présent, guerre (et mystère!).Quand tout Poudlard de 1977 débarque en 1997, au milieu d'une guerre, de magouilles en tous genres, de disparitions mystérieuses, de meurtres inexpliqués et de lutte pour la survie…

_Note:_ Erm...ben en fait c'est ma première fic alors soyez pas trop sévère, c'est vrai quoi , y a toujours un début à tout.

Bonne lecture, et sachez que les reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises,( enfin plus bonnes que mauvaises quand même), sont fortement appréciées.  
Voilà, place au Préface.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_**Préface partie première : Les murs n'ont pas seulement des oreilles, ils racontent aussi des histoires…**_

_Hiver 2012_

_POV un prisonnier…_

Il faisait froid, c'était humide, sombre, sal…. ça sentait la mort, on entendait parfois gémir, pleurnicher ,crier .  
Il y avait horribles ombres noires qui marchaient, glissaient, lentement dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant devant chaque cellules…

Tous les jours, elles prenaient un plaisir sadique à voir leurs victimes se tordre de douleur sous leur emprise, elles faisaient resurgir les plus mauvais souvenirs, et aspiraient le peu de bonheur qui leur restaient.  
Ces ombres, étaient très peu appréciées du monde de la sorcellerie, sauf peut-être du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses sbires, d'ailleurs certaines avaient déjà rejoint leurs rangs...

Pour moi, elles représentaient ma plus grande peur…

Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné ces ombres ne sont nul autre que les horribles gardiens de la plus célèbre prison du monde sorcier ; les Détraqueurs !

Et nous nous trouvons bien à Azkaban…(enfin… surtout moi pour le moment)  
Cette immense prison située sur une île, non loin des côtes britanniques, dont les murs, qui avaient déjà quelques siècles et qui n'étaient donc plus très jeunes, avaient vu défiler des centaines de milliers de prisonniers, coupables, comme innocents; des personnes trop dangereuses, trop curieuses et qu'il fallait faire disparaître au plus vite…

Tous, à de rares exceptions pré, devaient toujours un peu plus fou au file des semaines , des mois , des années, qu'ils y passaient et, par désespoir, mettre souvent fin à leurs jours, en arrêtant de se nourrir, ou en fonçant la tête la première dans les murs de leur cellule de façon à aller se fracasser le crane sur la pierre dur et froide…encore fallait-il ne pas se rater…

Nous étions en janvier, dans l'une de ses nombreuses cellules crasseuses, la prison retenait un homme depuis près de quinze ans, Moi .

L'hivers, forcément il fait froid et encore plus ici, il faut dire que l'humidité de l'air en plus du froid hivernal et de l'odeur infecte qu'il y a ici… bref passons les détails, disons simplement qu'aujourd'hui a failli être mon dernier jour de captivitée, mon dernier jour de souffrance, mon dernier jour tout court…

Oui vous vous foutez complètement de mes petits malheurs , et le fait que je ne sente plus mes orteils n'a pas l'air de vous affecter plus que le soucis d'hygiène dans cette putain de prison !

Pensez vous vraiment que je deviens fou ? que je perds la tête ? Tout seul ici à parler au vide…possible…  
Voulez vous que je vous raconte une histoire ? mon histoire ? alors regardez les quatre murs de ma cellule, n'y voyez vous toujours rien ?

Oui, c'est ça, là bas sur les trois murs…non, ce ne sont pas des graffitis, mais approchez vous donc, voyez sur ces murs, c'est une toute petite partie de l'histoire que fut ma vie avant la prison, celle de ma septième année à Poudlard, elle raconte une histoire que personne ne voudra et ne pourra croire, elle est pourtant bien réelle, tout c'est exactement passé comme je le rapporte…

Si personne n'en a gardé mémoire c'est tout simplement parce que Albus Dumbledore nous a fait oublier, (et forcement ça marche sur tout le monde sauf sur moi ! Que voulez vous, je dois sûrement avoir inconsciemment envie de me faire remarquer, où est ce que cette foutue manie se trouve dans mes gènes .)

J'ai gravé avec chacun de ces mots, chacune de ces phrases, dans ces mur de pierre pour qu'un jour les gens sachent qui fut réellement Harry Potter, et que tous les imbéciles qui avaient pondu la biographie du célèbre Survivant voient enfin combien ils s'étaient, tous autant qu'ils sont, planté sur mon compte, parce que non, ma vie n'a jamais était aussi rose que ce qu'ils veulent bien vous faire avaler dans leurs bouquins, mais,... bref, je n'ai pas fini encore, bientôt peu être…

Ca a empêché la folie de m'atteindre, au début du moins, parce que vous savez, quinze ans c'est long…

Très long…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_**Préface deuxième partie :**_

_31 août de l'année 19 77_

_Quelque part dans un riche manoir en Ecosse_.

Dans un fauteuil, dos aux hommes encagoulés face à l'âtre d'une énorme cheminée, Il écoutait depuis plusieurs minutes, un pauvre imbécile chauve, agenouillé devant lui, sortir un monologue des plus ennuyeux.

Tout en caressant son serpent qui s'était lové sur un accoudoir, il se demandait quelle torture il allait bien pouvoir faire profiter cet homme, quelque chose de douloureux, (c'est évident !), mais pas mortel, il ne lui faudrait pas décimer son armée maintenant, mais plus tard peut être, l'autre là aura du soucis à se faire.

Il chercha encore pendant que l'autre continuer de parler, bien sûr il pourrait obtenir de meilleurs résultats avec certaines potions, mais il n'en n'avait plus sous la main…dommage il allait devoir faire sans…

-…maître comment voulez vous… ? … personne n'a jamais réussit et…

-ENDOLORIS !

Le sort avait fusé, net, tranchant.

Certes oui, c'était un sort des plus banales, mais il en n'en restait pas moins très efficace.

Depuis des mois Il essayait de trouver un moyen pour être plus fort, plus puissant, et Il n'allait certainement pas laisser cet avorton, celui là même qui était en train de se tordre de douleur à ses pieds, démoraliser ses fidèles, ses Mangemorts ! Il ne pouvait tolérer cela, Lui, le plus puissant mage noir de ce siècle !

Voldemort voulait le pouvoir, et tout de suite ! Son plan était infaillible, pourquoi diable devrait-il attendre ?  
Après tout il n'y avait que trois ou quatre professeurs à Poudlard qui seraient éventuellement des menaces, et encore il était pessimiste, quant aux élèves, ils ne présenteraient aucun problème, ... oui bon à la limite deux ou trois septièmes année mais qui seront sans nul doute bien vite maîtrisés…

Le Lord s'arrêta là dans ses réflexions, se retourna vers ses valets et ordonna:

- Que chacun se prépare ! Et que tout le monde soit au rendez-vous à l'heure voulue, Nagiti sera enchantée de s'occuper des retardataires !

Il siffla quelque chose au serpent qui se mis tout à coup à regarder avidement les Mangemorts, qui à ce moment là n'en menaient pas large, puis il parti d'un rire démoniaque, fou, un de ceux qui vous cloue sur place et ajouta :

- Demain et Après le monde sera dominé par les forces du mal sur lesquelles je régnerais en maître ! Ha Ha Ha…

Et son rire, comme le sifflement strident qu'il était, résonna encore plusieurs minutes entre les murs ternes, dépourvus de chaleur, de la pièce glacée malgré les flammes qui consumaient petit à petit les bûches dans la cheminée.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &&**

_Poudlard-expresse_

Ce matin à Poudlard, il fait frai, normal, nous somme le premier septembre de l'année 1977, et comme cela ce fait depuis environ mille ans, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée.

Les élèves arriveront en fin d'après midi à la gare de Prés-au-Lard, les plus jeunes traverseront le lac sur des barques, tandis que leurs aînés monteront dans des calèches tirées par des sombrals, créatures invisibles pour la plupart des sorciers, pour se rendre dans l'immense hall de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Comme chaque année le professeur MacGonagall, enseignant la métamorphose et accessoirement directrice adjointe, apportera le tabouret et le vieux Choipeaux magique, légendaire, rapiécé, miteux, et qui pourtant reprendra son service annuel afin de repartir les nouveaux élèves dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'école, pour ensuite retomber dans le sommeil où il devra imaginer une autre chanson pour l'année suivante, et ainsi de suite comme cela se fait depuis plus de mille années.

Après, la cérémonie de répartition achevée , le directeur, Dumbledore se lèvera, prononcera son discours, «Bienvenue à Poudlard…. Pas de grabuge dans les couloirs ….. la foret interdite est interdite…Vous trouverez la liste dans le bureau de M. Rusard...et enfin bon appétit » , qui sera suivit d'une halte d'applaudissements…

Il en profitera aussi pour présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… Et cette fois ci se sera" Kate Impish" qui occupera le poste maudit.

Ensuite le banqué commencera, les plats surgiront sur les tables, et les affamés pourront enfin débuter le repas…  
Puis, les élèves rassasiés monteront dans leur dortoirs respectifs, précédés des préfets et préfets en chef, ils se mettront en pyjama, se glisseront dans leur lit, entre les draps préchauffés à l'avance par les elfes de maison, ces élèves ne s'endormiront pas tout de suite, ils bavarderont avec leurs compagnons de chambrée, pour tomber dans le sommeil quelques heures plus tard….et demain pourra commencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Oui mais voilà, ce soir , ce soir cela ne se passera pas comme ça, ce soir le système linéaire établi depuis mille ans se heurtera à un certain mage noir….. Voldemort.

**& & & & & & & && & & & & & & & & &**

**RAR**

Harpiotte: je te remercie mille fois pour ta review, sans toi je n'aurais jamais su que les lecteurs anonymes ne pouvaient pas en poster, ça n'était pas intentionnel, juste un petit problème entre moi et le langage international, qui s'est vite réglé en ouvrant un dictionnaire d'anglais. Enfin voilà, encore merci ta review, la première ma fait très plaisir.

Aller suite au prochains chapitres, ils seront beaucoup plus longs les autres, ceux-ci ne sont que des préfaces. reviews. merci.

Salutations. Gwendalavir.


	2. Chap1: Les années passent

**_Titre : Fugit irreparabile tempus ( ancienement Une vielle histoire oubliée)_**

_Auteur _: Gwendalavir

_Disclainer _: Est il encore utile de le préciser ?

Résumé vite fait, encore une fois en passant: 1977,Voldemort veut le pouvoir, à cause de sa folie destructrice des centaines de personnes en payeront le prix.1997,Un avenir sombre. Ils ont toujours dit que savoir le futur était dangereux, mais quand est il de se retrouver nez à nez avec son passé...Sans même le savoir. Passer, présent, guerre. Quand tout Poudlard de 1977 débarque en 1997, au milieu d'une guerre, de magouilles en tous genres, de disparitions mystérieuses, de meurtres inexpliqués et de lutte pour la survie…

_Note_: C'est maintenant que l'on va entrer au coeur de la fic.

Bien, bonne lecture.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_**Chapitre1 : les années passent mais ne se ressemblent pas…**_

_1 septembre de l'année 1997_

_Poudlard-expresse_

_11h 20_

Encore une année à Poudlard, pour lui, la dernière, après ? Il ne sait pas, il se dit qu'il a encore le temps… Mais combien de temps ? Ah, ça justement il ne le sais pas non plus, il pense souvent « peu de temps » puis dès que cette idée lui traverse l'esprit, il arrête de penser, parce qu'il ne veut plus penser, parce qu'à dix sept ans on devrait avoir autre chose à penser, que sa fin proche !

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a seize ans un homme, non ça n'était pas un homme , ça ne pouvait pas être un homme …d'ailleurs ça n'en a jamais était un…cet « Etre » donc, lui avait foutu sa vie en l'air, et qu'il continue encore aujourd'hui, parce qu'il faut que l'un d'eux meure pour laisser l'autre en paix !

Harry Potter regardait le paysage anglo-saxon défiler devant ses yeux à travers la vitre du compartiment d'un certain train rouge.

Il était seul, là, en train de ruminer ses sombres pensées, Hermione et Ginny étaient allées dans le compartiment des préfets, Neville était avec Luna qui le présentait à des camarades de Serdaigle, et pour finir, Ron l'avait lâchement abandonné pour aller suivre le chariot de nourriture en tout genre.

Si le plus jeune des garçons Weasley s'était préoccupé un peu plus de l'état morale de son meilleur ami, peu être ne l'aurait il pas laissé tout seul dans la cabine vide , mais peu être aussi mieux vaut-il qu'il ne soit pas resté tout seul avec Harry…

En effet, il devenait de plus en plus difficile, voir même quasi impossible, pour toute personne extérieure qui rencontrait le jeune Potter de savoir à quoi celui ci pouvait bien penser lorsque leurs yeux ses croisaient.

De plus Harry Potter était devenu renfermer, sombre, pratiquement associable.

Ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de sa mère il y a encore quelques mois, étaient a présent vides de toutes expressions, sentiments, il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé dans ses yeux si l'on regardait bien on pouvait presque y voir de fines striures dorées, a peine visible….

La métamorphose d'Harry Potter ne s'était pas produite que dans ses yeux, il avait légèrement grandi, sans toutefois dépasser Ron, mais était toujours aussi maigre, avait les même cheveux de geai en bataille, lui arrivant maintenant au milieu du cou, sans oublier la légendaire cicatrice qui n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir s'effacer.

Cet été fut pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé et vécu jusqu'à maintenant, ni onze ans de placard chez les Dursley, ni même le fait qu'il allait encore y avoir un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal encore plus incompétent que le dernier cette année, ou encore….rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'on , le ministère, lui avait fait subir.. et non il n'exagérait pas ….

Pour commencer il y avait eu les Dursley, leur maison avait complètement explosée suite à une puissante décharge d'électricité, incendiant au passage les autres maisons voisines de Privet Drive, les alarmes des voitures s'était déclenchées tout le long de la rue, les gens pris par surprise par cette explosion et le feu qui ravageait leur domicile étaient sortis dans la rue précipitamment pour se jeter sur les tuyaux d'arrosage de leur jardin, tentant de sauver une partie de leur bien en attendant les pompiers qui avaient été alerté et déjà en route.

Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent il n'en crurent pas leur yeux, des hommes, des femmes des enfants, en chemise de nuit ou pyjama, couraient en tout sens, certain armée de tuyaux et de sauts d'eau.

les soldats du feu prirent en main les personnes choquées et légèrement blessées, car fait exceptionnelle, voir miraculeux pour un incident d'un telle ampleur, il n'y avait eu aucun mort, ni même de blessés grave.

En fait on avait vite conclu à une fuite de gaze et l'affaire n'avait pas été plus loin, mais les Mangemorts, car c'était bien eux, étaient furieux de n'avoir provoqué que des dégâts matériels du côté de la famille moldue de Potter.

En effet par un fait qui restait encore sombre aux yeux de l'ordre du phénix, Voldemort avait réussi à obtenir la prophétie, il avait dès lors organiser une attaque à Privet Drive pour éliminer Pétunia Dursley, dernière barrière magique qui l'empêchait tuer Potter, tout ça selon l'autre fou de vieux barbu sénile bien entendu…..

Bref, après cela les Dursley étaient allés habiter chez la tante Marge, et voyant là enfin une bonne occasion de se débarrasser du bâtard Potter sans que personne n'ait rien à en redire, il firent alors ce qu'ils auraient déjà dû faire depuis longtemps c'est à dire envoyer le Potter dans un orphelinat, si possible aux antipodes de là où ils vivraient désormais.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva du jour au lendemain dans un orphelinat londonien, moldu, seul, avec pour seul bagages, sa malle, et une Hedwige qui hululait dans sa cage métallique, et qui d'ailleurs ne risquait pas de passer inaperçue …

C'était un très grand orphelinat, un de ceux où il y a tellement d'enfants et d'adolescents que les surveillants devaient passer par une vingtaines de prénoms avant de pouvoir enfin tomber, par le plus grand des hasards sur le votre.

Ce système-là jugé trop lent fut vite remplacé par des petites étiquettes adhésives que l'on collait sur sa poitrine, et sur lesquelles chacun pouvait y inscrire son prénom et nom….enfin en principe…

Harry se rappelait combien il avait eu du mal à faire rentrer les onze lettres de son prénom et patronyme pourtant d'une longueur qui ne lui semblait pas extraordinaire, dans ce petit bout de feuille d'approximativement quatre centimètres de long et un demi de large : l'orphelinat n'aimait pas trop les dépenses…

Mais il y avait d'autre anecdotes à ce sujet, les plus cocasses étaient celles de Zacarias Freudrich-Venderfreuden qui n'avait jamais réussi à écrire plus que la moitié de son nom et tout au contraire il y avait Jo ly qui n'avait pratiquement que du vide sur son étiquette, et comme en plus elle écrivait très petit et très séré…

Sur le coup Harry c'était dit que finalement il préférait l'orphelinat aux Dursley, car quitte à être ignoré autant l'être dans un endroit où il était sûr qu'il y ait plus qu'une bouchée de nourriture dans son assiette pour tous les repas.

Avoir atterri dans un orphelinat, n'aurait pas du le déranger, après tout, l'orphelinat signifiait une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'avait plus de famille, mais ça Harry n'en n'avait jamais vraiment eu, ce n'était pas nouveau et il le savait, surtout depuis que Remus était mort il y avait maintenant trois moi de cela…. Non, ce qui préoccupait beaucoup Harry c'était une phrase qu'avait dite Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, lors de sa deuxième année dans la chambre des secret « …il y a une étrange ressemblance entre nous, Harry Potter… » et plus les années passaient plus cette maudite phrase se confirmait, car Tom n'avait il pas lui aussi était dans un orphelinat étant jeune ?

Comme la vie n'est pas faite uniquement de noir ou de blanc, mais d'une multitude de nuances grisâtre, Harry, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, avait rencontré deux personne cet été, l'une était un garçon du nom de Salim Hanon et l'autre une fille, Jake Pratt, ( des bureaucrates s'étant perdu dans leur paperasse avaient inscrit un prénom masculin sur son acte de naissance… )

Ils n'étaient pas liés comme les doigts de la main, mais c'était tout de même de bons amis sur qui on pouvait compter, parfois….

Mais cela n'était rien comparé à se que projetait de faire le ministère…

Il fut décidé vers la mi-Août, par quelques membres du ministère, que le jeune Harry Potter jugé trop instable mentalement, irait faire un tour du côté d'Azkaban, (et sûrement pas pour photographier les oiseaux migrateur, si voyez ce que je veux dire…), avec pour motif le fait d'être entré par effraction dans les bâtiments les plus secrets du ministère de la magie, et de Grande-Bretagne lors de sa cinquième année.

Ce fut une arrestation des plus discrète, les quelques membres du ministère impliqués c'est à dire Fudge et Ombrage, entre autre, ne voulaient surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux et leurs magouilles, ils voulait foutre le Potter à l'ombre quelques temps, avant de le faire définitivement lorsqu'il aurait quitté Poudlard afin que celui ci ne soit plus une menace pour les agissements du ministère et arrête de foutre son putain de nez fouineur dans leurs affaires…

Harry avait donc était entraîné de force dans la prison sans n'y rien pouvoir faire.

Sa cellule était petite, (il se demandait d'ailleurs si ça n'avait pas était dans cette période là qu'il était devenu légèrement claustrophobe), et il y avait les détraqueurs….il en avait toujours aussi peur et ce qu'il entendait quand ceux ci passaient prés de lui, n'était pas pour le faire changer d'avis…entre les scènes de torture que le Lord lui partageait généreusement, les cris de sa mère, la mort de Cédric, Sirius, Remus….Salim….

« NOUS ARRIVERONS A POUDELARD DANS UNE DEMI HEURE »

La voix amplifiée de McGonagall eu pour effet de le faire sortir de ses ô combien heureuses pensées, il se mit en informe.

Il se trouvait dans la partie Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle du train, les Serpentard ayant décrétés que les premiers wagons leur étaient réservés… maintenant qu'il y pensait il lui semblait que sa cabine se rapetissait de plus en plus, au moment où il crut qu'il allait mourir étouffé, il eu un éclaire de lucidité et se précipita hors de celle ci, dans celles d'à côté il pouvait entendre des rires et distinguer des formes en train de se battre à coup de robes de sorcier….

Il se teint prés d'une fenêtre et attendit que son mal passe, puis commença a déambuler dans le couloir…

Chemin faisant ( et sûrement inconsciemment pris d'une envie naturelle), ses pas le dirigèrent vers les toilettes où il se retrouva nez à nez avec… :

- Bah quoi Potter ? Tu sais je t'ai entendu arriver depuis l'autre bout de wagon, tout le monde et vite rentré dans les cabines, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire avec un Zombie claustrophobe atteint de schizophrénie aigu, étrange non ?….

- …….

- Et oui Potter, je compatie, tout le monde n'est pas une célébrité, y en a même qui savent se faire discret contrairement à toi !

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu était une sorcière !

- Et ben non, d'ailleurs si tu répètes à qui que se soit qu'on c'est côtoyés cet été, ou que je viens d'un orphelinat moldu, Je peux t'assurer que ce que te ferait subir Tu-sais-qui ne serait que caresse comparait à moi ! T'es ok avec ça !

- Ouais ça va, montes pas sur tes grande chevaux Pratt ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu à Poudlard, tu es dans quelle maison ?

- Serpentard, ça te pose un problème ? J'avait entendu dire que tu ne savais pas parler aux filles, mais je ne pensai pas que c'etait à ce point là.

- ……. Je m'en doutais un peu. Répondit Harry en faignant ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase.

- Bien, si tu pouvais te virer du passage….Au fait on ne se connaît pas et nous ne nous sommes jamais vus ni parlés ok ?

- Pratt, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour comprendre cela… Lui siffla t-il entre ses dents, trop tard car elle avait déjà passé la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard le Poudlard express entrait en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_Château de Poudlard,_

_Grande salle,_

_21h00_

- ….Ah oui tu sais aussi mes parent pour mon anniver…

- …..c'était génial la Grèce , mais….

- …..m'ont acheté un chien, et on l'a appelé….

-...de soleil, alors tu comprends….

- ….Carotte c'est originale non ?…

- ….. ah , euh oui….enfin….

- Hum hum ! Silence je vous prie !

Ombrage, Dolorès de son prénom, actuellement Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, venait par sa malheureuse parole de faire rappeler sa présence encore cette année, lançant par la même un grand froid du côté élève comme enseignant….

- Hum hum ! avant de commencer la cérémonie de la répartition, je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Asper.

- Bonjours !Dit un homme, plutôt grand, dans la quarantaine, avec une énorme moustache grise qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Le professeur Asper, a était envoyé ici par le ministère et espère qu'il n'y aura aucun problème cette année afin qu'il puise enseigner correctement…

« Parfait encore un imbécile, et celui-là il a l'air vraiment atteint en plus, il parle de lui à la troisième personne… » Pensa Harry en même temps que tous les autres, enfin tous ceux qui avaient écoutés bien sûr….

- Bien hum hum, oui la répartition maintenant :

Le professeur McGonagall qui était sortie quelque minutes avant revint avec le Choixpeau et le tabouret.

Celui-ci se mis alors a s'animer, puis au bout de quelques instants, comme pour se rappeler ses propres paroles, l'ouverture qui lui servait de bouche s'ouvrit :

_Le passé n'est pas terminer_

_Le présent reste incertain_

_L'avenir encore indécis_

_Prudence à ceux qui voudront jouer,_

_Changer leur destin,_

_Nous, nous sommes ici_

_Les temps deviennent sombres_

_Le bonheur un lointain rêve_

_La souffrance une réalité_

_Nous finirons aux royaume des ombres_

_N'aurons pas de trêve_

_Rien pour les arrêter_

_Il devient urgent que les opposés_

_Sans même forcement s'apprécier_

_Deviennent des alliers_

_Pour que le Noir ne règne jamais_

_Aujourd'hui place à la répartition_

_De la nouvelle génération_

_Puisse t'elle ne pas vivre dans la désillusion_

_Que procure les quatre maisons…_

« et bla bla bla, tous les ans c'est la même tambouille quoi……. » pensait Harry, il connaissait cette chanson là pour l'avoir lui même en partie faite : Un jour où il avait était traîner dans le bureau d'Ombrage, le Choixpeau l'avait surpris et lui avait fait du chantage « Aides moi avec mes rîmes et je tiendrais ma langue, Potter ».

Mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas se que signifiait la première strophe….

Après que le dernier élève eu été réparti ( Serdaigle),les plats apparurent, et le repas débuta… les conversations aussi.

Harry s'amusait de la naïveté, l'innocences et la crédulité de ses camarades…

Enfin, les ventres bien pleins, (et prêts à hiberner), tous montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Les premières année s'émerveillaientà chaque pas des escaliers qui bougeaient et pivotaient, du nombre incroyable de salle, et pour certain, les enfants de moldu, des tableaux vivant, qui les saluaient de toute part…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & **

_Note_: Sans vouloir m'envoyer des fleures, je suis assez fière de mes rimes

**RAR**

**Kobar : **merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite.

**Harpiotte **: Merci pour tes encouragements, voici un new chapitre.

Ben à force de vous le faire répéter vous allez la savoir par cœur cette demande là, comment ça non ? Ok, alors écrivez moi des reviews, pour me dire que j'écris bien ou comme un pied, pour m'encourager ou me dire d'aller squatter ailleurs, pour venir me réciter les quelques règles de grammaires et de conjugaisons que j'aurais malencontreusement ( encore) oubliées, et…. Bref si je continue on y est jusqu'à noël……de l'année prochaine bien entendu….

Aller à la prochaine !

Salutations.Gwendalavir


	3. Chap2:L'attaque

**_Titre:_ Fugit irreparabile tempus **

_Disclaire:_ Ben,les persos ne sont pas à moi et bla bla bla... je ne gagne pas d'argent bla bla bla...J.K. Rowling est la meilleure bla bla bla, l'histoire par contre, elle sort bien de ma tête, Voilà, c'est tout .

_Résumé vite fait toujours en passant_: 1977,Voldemort veut le pouvoir, à cause de sa folie destructrice des centaines de personnes en payeront le prix. 1997,Un avenir sombre. Ils ont toujours dit que savoir le futur était dangereux, mais quand est il de se retrouver nez à nez avec son passé...Sans même le savoir. Passer, présent, guerre. Quand tout Poudlard de 1977 débarque en 1997, au milieu d'une guerre, de magouilles en tous genres, de disparitions mystérieuses, de meurtres inexpliqués et de lutte pour la survie…

_Auteur:_ moi, Gwendalavir.

_Note: _donc voici un deuxième chap ( ou quatrième comme vous voulez), je vais lentement mais sûrement. les choses entre" " sont les pensées des personnages.

Voilà bonne lecture, les RAR à la fin comme d'habitude.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & && & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_**Chapitre 2 : L'attaque**_.

_1 septembre 1977_

_23h 20_

_Poudlard, forêt interdite_

- Lucius mon plus fidèle…Il est dans ton intérêt que le plan de ce soir fonctionne comme je l'entend !

- Oui maître, il y a déjà une trentaine d'entre nous qui est partie dans le château avec les balais, les uns par la tour d'astronomie et les autres par celle de divination et le reste est devant vous, maître, ils s'occupent comme vous nous l'aviez ordonné de détruire les barrières qui empêchent notre armée de trolls de…

- Bien tout ça Lucius, et pourquoi n'es tu pas avec eux !

- J'y allais maître, pardonnez moi.

- Tss tss tss. Siffla le Lord, énervé, heureusement qu'il avait tout prévu, il avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt un contingent de troll occuper les aurores du ministère sur le chemin de traverse, et un autre plus petit sur Pré-au-Lard.

Si ce soir il attaquait Poudlard c'était parce que : premièrement, quelques petits impertinents avaient déclaré que le vieux château était la place la plus sécurisée de Bretagne, deuxièmement parce qu'il en ferait son QG une fois qu'il aurait gagné, troisièmement parce qu'il pourrait soumettre tous ses occupant à l'imperium ( et que quatre cents fidèles en plus ne ferait pas de mal à son armée), quatrièmement parce qu'il avait un compte à régler avec le vieux barbu, et enfin parce qu'il allait retrouver la chambre des secrets et le basilique qui ne serait pas de trop non plus….

Pour le moment la tactique était la suivante : quelques Mangemorts pénétreraient dans le bâtiment, et feraient fuir tous le monde vers la forêt où il se trouvait actuellement et où les élèves et enseignents seraient reçus par quarante-deux trolls enragés et les Serpentards pourraient retourner leur veste à se moment là et s'allier à eux dans la bataille. Une fois terminé Il n'aurait plus qu'à imperiumiser en masse, inutile de dire que ceux qui arriveront à résister seront tués.

Pour le Lord, voir Dumbledore sous ses ordres avait toujours était un vieux fantasme…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & && **

_23h24_

_Poudlard, tour de Gryffondor,_

_Dortoir des garçons de septième années_.

POV James Potter

BANG… BANG

« Mmm…Qu'est ce c'est encore que ce bordel ! »

BANG

« Putain si c'est Sirius il va m'entendre ! »

BANG…………BANG

- MAIS C'EST PAS ENCORE FINI ESPECE DE SALE CAB….

- Chut ! James tais toi et viens voir, vite ! Tu vas bien ? chuchota Sirius.

- Ça va, c'est quoi ce bruit ?

Pendant que j'essaye de me dépêtrer de mes couvertures je remarque que maintenant tous les élèves de notre dortoir se sont réveillés, et qu'il ont l'air au moins aussi irrités que moi de ne pas pourvoir dormir tranquille ; on commence les cours demain quand même!… Au par Merlin si Evans savait que j'ai dis ça….

Bref, assez bavardé, pendant ce temps j'ai attrapé mes lunettes au passage et me suis approché de la fenêtre où se trouve déjà Remus et Sirius (qui s'agitent dans tous les sens comme lorsqu'il se trouvent devant le magasin de nécessaire à balais), mais il fait trop nuit, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur.

BANG….BANG….

Ah si ! Je viens de voir un immense éclair du coté de Pré au lard… oh et un autre près de la foret !

- mais qu'est ce qui ce passe à la fin….Me chuchote Sirius pale comme un linge

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est vraiment pas bon, il faut aller voir le dir…

- EVANS ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir celui qui a osé prononcer le nom de miss la Préfète parfaite dans le dortoir et occasionnellement Quartier Générale des célèbre Maraudeurs…Et…mais ! quoi ! merde !…

- Evans ! mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ! à non laisse moi deviner, mmm…Je parie que tu es venue ici parce que tu n'arrives plus à résister au charme légendaire des Potter, et tu sais je…

- Oh Potter ferme la, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire l'idiot puérile et pff ,enfin laisses tomber je ne suis pas venue pour te dire des choses que tout le monde sais, à par toi … enfin, il y beaucoup de bruit dehors ce soir, ce n'est pas normal du tout…

- Evans tu as trouvé ça toute seule ou bien dans un livre ?…

ça c'est Sirius, Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, Evans ne l'entend même pas et continue sur sa lancée..

- …suis venue dans votre dortoir parce que c'est le seul qui est orienté Nord ouest, et où on peut voir quelque chose…

Du coin de l'œil je vois Remus qui à l'air plutôt inquiet, il doit pouvoir voir à travers l'obscurité.

Je pense moi aussi, contrairement à ce que peut croire Evans, qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange et dangereux à l'extérieur, il devient urgent de faire…non mais ! encore ! une première année vient d'arriver en pleurant pour se jeter dans les bras d'Eric Scot, son frère qui est en septième année avec nous…et je ne parle pas de tous les autres élèves, années confondu qui se sont regroupés devant la porte .

- ….réveillés. Nous allons sortir pour voir les professeurs, et vous pour une fois faites quelque chose d'utile et d'intelligent , vous tenez tout le monde au calme dans la salle commune!

Evans toujours aussi charmante et, quoi ? j'ai bien …elle a dit quoi là ! « quelque chose d'utile et d'intelligent » mais pour qui elle nous prend ? C'est vrais, Sirius moi et les autres on va lui montrer qu'on est très capable de se débrouiller et suivre des ordres….

- Aller les demi portions, vous avez entendu notre préfète bien aimée, TOUT LE MONDE DESCEND ET QUE CA SAUTE ! VITE ! VITE , CA BOUCHONNE A L'ENTREE, ALLER ! BOUGEZ VOUS !Hurla Sirius.

…enfin à notre façon ….

FIN POV James Potter

POV Lily Evans

J'espère vraiment que ce n'est rien de grave, de toute façon il ne peut rien nous arriver, si ? Enfin, avec tous les sortilèges puissant qu'il y a sur Poudlard…

Heureusement (pour nous tous) que Potter n'est pas devenu préfet je ne veux même pas imaginer toutes les bêtises qu'il aurait faites, comme toujours bien sûr, mais ça aurait été pire parce qu'il aurait été supposé donner l'exemple.

Remus est un bon camarade dans notre devoir commun de préfet, il est plus sérieux que les trois autres maraudeurs, et lui sait, contrairement aux autres que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont souvent les meilleures…Ah, nous sommes arrivés devant les gargouilles qui gardent l'entrée du bureau du directeur, je n'y suis entrée qu'une fois lorsque j'ai été nommer préfète en chef….

FIN POV Lily Evans

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_23h32_

_Bureau du directeur_

- Oui Minerva, Filius a déjà averti le ministère…

- Mais Albus, les barrières ne tiendront plus longtemps ! C'est étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà ici !

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Ils étaient seuls contre une centaine de Mangemorts et une trentaine de trolls. ils avaient essayé, Minerva , le professeur Filius Flitwich et lui, de contacter le ministère mais leurs aurors étaient déjà partis sur un autre front…. « Tom avait tout prévu… » pensait le vieux directeur.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas :

- Les centaures… essayent de… ralentir les trolls mais… ils sont trop nombreux…Dit à bout de souffle la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Kate Impish, qui revenait d'une mission de reconnaissance sur le terrain.

- Bien, il faut faire vite, tout le monde est réveillé maintenant, nous allons tous nous rassembler dans la grande salle et…

Toc Toc Toc

- Oui ?

- Excusez nous professeurs, Lupin et moi aurions voulu savoir ce qui se passe…

- Miss Evans, nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire maintenant, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt, mais si vous pouviez faire parvenir aux autres de regrouper tous les élèves dans la grande salle, vous y serriez plus en sécurité. Et par Merlin faites vite ! Répondit McGonagall, en leur glissant dans les mains les mots de passe des trois autres maisons.

- Oui professeur.

Une fois les Gryffondors partis, Dumbledore s'adressa aux professeurs présents :

- Bien je vais aller dehors pour renforcer les barrières et…

- Je viens avec vous !Dit aussitôt le professeur Flitwich

- Moi aussi ! affirma Kate Impish.

- Moi de même. Continua Albrecht Dorf le professeur de potion.

- Et…

- Je ne vous oblige à rien, coupa le directeur, seulement notre priorité est la sécurité des élèves, donc Minerva et Pompom, vous irez dans la grande salle avec eux, et oui c'est un ordre ! Les autres vous faites comme vous pouvez mais il ne faut pas qu'ils parviennent au château. Bonne chance à tous et pas de gestes inconsidérés !

Sur ce ils se atterrent tous de sortirdu bureauet chacun alla à son poste…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_23h40_

_Poudlard, salle commune de Serpentard_

- CA Y EST ! IL SONT LA ! ET Y A DES TROLLS AVEC EUX! Hurla Regulus Black d'une voix qui partait dans les aiguës, en descendant précipitamment dans la salle commune où tout le monde était rassemblé.

- Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Ca va faire plus d'une semaine que tout le monde est au courant ! répliqua Nott en fixant l'orée de la forêt interdite, là où se déroulait les combats entre Mangemorts et professeurs.

« Effectivement on ne pourra jamais nier l'évidence, les Black, l'un comme l'autre, sont définitivement dépourvus de capacités intellectuelles !… » Pensait Severus Rogue en regardant lui aussi à l'extérieur.

Il n'était plus un secret pour personne et cela depuis bien longtemps, que la salle des Serpentards se trouvait dans les cachots, et malheureusement pour eux comme il pleuvait cette nuit là, les soupiraux, qui se trouvaient au ras du sol extérieur et leur servaient de fenêtre, étaient couverts de boue par la moitié, leur donnant ainsi une visibilité réduite, sans compter les petits premiers, deuxièmes et quelques troisièmes année qui se disputaient chaises, tabourets, et autres supports du même genre pour essayer d'atteindre les ouvertures…

- Oh ! Mais arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux ! Regardez Dumbledore est en train de reconstituer une barrière magique ! S'écria Bellatrix Black ( encore une !)

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, ils regardaient tous l'entrée de leur salle où venait de surgire un spécimen d'une espèce en voix d'extinction d'ici quelques heures…une sang-de-bourbe de la pire espèce qui soit sur terre: uneGryffondor...

- EVANS ! QUI T'AS PERMIS …. ?

- Vous devez tous aller dans la grande salle maintenant, ordre de McGonagall ! répliqua à une vitesse incroyable Lily.

Puis elle partis aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle détestait cet endroit,... et qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent ces serpents ! elle avait accomplie sa mission il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner chez les rouges et ors.

Pendant ce temps Lupin était allé voir les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & && & & & & & & && & & &**

_23h35_

- aller ! plus vite et en silence !Ordonna Roodwook

Les mangemorts se déployèrent donc dans Poudlard, ils ne trouvèrent personne dans les couloirs (« On perd du temps ici ! » avait dit Macnair), puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune la plus proche, c'est à dire celle des Gryffondors.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & **

_23h40_

_Tour de Gryffondor_

- Aller Peter c'est rien ça va s'arranger…tentait vainement de rassurer Sirius tandis que James avec les préfets de cinquième et sixième année essayait de ramener le calme dans la salle commune.

- Eh ! vous là bas les fauteuils ne sont pas des repose-pieds ! cria une préfète avant de s'élancer pour aller déloger un groupe d'élèves de quatrième année qui squattait les tables du fond…

D'un coup toutes les fenêtres volèrent en éclats et les étudiants qui heureusement s'étaient pour la plupart regroupés autour de l'imposante cheminée n'eurent que des égratignures et des blessures légéres.

Puis tout se passa très vite ils voulurent tous sortir….et en même temps. Le préfet de sixième année s'amplifia la voix d'un sortilège :

- Du calme s'il vous plait, passez un par un sans bousculade sinon personne ne sortira.

Comme si cette phrase avait eu le pouvoir de faire reprendre la raison à tout le monde, ils se calmèrent, sortirent, et allèrent tous ensemble vers la grande salle. Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Lily qui se joint elle aussi à eux.

Puis quelques uns les aperçurent : les mangemorts.

Certains se mirent à hurler de peur, ce qui eu pour effet d'alerter les autres.

Les plus âgés restèrent en retrait pour essayer de protéger les plus jeunes qui coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent vers la grande salle sous une pluie de sortilèges plus ou moins noirs et plus ou moins dangereux…

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine d'étudiants aux prises avec les serviteurs du Lord, des sorts de toutes les couleurs jaillissaient de tous les recoins :

- Endoloris !

- PROTEGO !

- Par Merlin je croyais -EXPELLIARMUS !- que l'école était protégé et qu'ils - PROTEGO !- ne pouvaient pas rentrer ceux là !…cria James pour couvrir le bruit qui régnait dans le couloir

- Avada…

- SILENCIO !- Voyons Cornedrue -STUPEFIX !- tu sais bien que l'école est protégée par une barrière anti-transplanage - PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !- pas anti-mangemorts. Répondit Sirius en regardant Lily qui se battait à trois pas de lui.

- IMPEDIMENTA !

- Ahhhhhgrrr !

- Outch !

Trois septième année furent projetés en arrière et allèrent s'écraser contre un mur.

- Regardez ! s'écria une sixième année par dessus le boucan omniprésent.

Cinq armures venaient d'apparaître au détour du chemin et se précipitaient dans un vacarme plus assourdissant encore que celui qui était déjà présent, (un mélange entre des casseroles entrechoquées, des grincements stridents qui provenaient des plaques de fer rouillées et des bruit d'outre-tombe qui sortaient de leur home) elles se jetèrent littéralement sur les hommes en noir, en assommant un bon nombre au passage…

Les gryffondors et les mangemorts resterent pantois pendant quelques secondes devant ce spectacle peu courant, puis se remirent en action.

Les premiers aidèrent les blessés à se relever et profitant de l'occasion, partirent dans une course effrénée vers la salle au plafond magique, contrairement aux deuxièmes qui luttaient encore contre les géants d'acier…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_00h00_

_grande salle_

Une fois que tous les élèves des quatre maisons, le personnel ( autrement dit Rusard et miss Teigne), le professeur McGonagall et l'infirmière furent tous regroupés dans la salle, et que les fantômes et les tableaux faisaient des rondes dans les couloirs, la codirectrice, pas plus rassurée qu'eux, s'adressa aux élèves :

- Bien, que tout le monde garde son calme et reste tranquille, tout se passera bien…Il nous faudrait des personnes volontaires pour aider madame Pomfresh …..

Pendant qu'une infirmerie de fortune s'installait progressivement au milieu de la masse que formait les élèves, ils pouvaient tous entendre les bruit du combat à l'extérieur…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_00h00_

_orée de la forêt interdite_

- STUPEFIX !

- Filius venez m'aider avec cette barrière !

- J'arrive Albus !

- ENDOLORIS!

Le petit professeur de sortilège lança un dernier sort de conjonctive à un troll et accouru auprès de Dumbledore.

Les autres professeurs et centaures faisaient de leur mieux pour résister mais les mangemorts en plus des trolls étaient trop nombreux, ils allaient ….non ils ne gagneraient pas, maisil fallait à n'importe quel pris sauver les élèves !..

- EXPELLIARMUS !

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

- PROTEGO !

- TARENTALLEGRA !

- STUPEFIX !

- IMPEDIMENTA !

Petit à petit les mangemorts et ce qu'il restait des trolls avaient encerclé le corps enseignant et les centaures, il ne restait plus aucune issue, ils étaient dès à présent sous la domination du Lord, ce dernier s'avança à la rencontre du petit groupe :

- Ha ha ha Dumbledore…Le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle ? à bon ? vraiment ?

- Tom, fais ….

- NE m'appelles PAS comme CA tu entends !

- ….Ne touches pas aux élèves….

- Oh professeur, pour qui me prenez-vous ? murmura ironiquement Voldemort, je vais simplement tous vous soumettre à ma volonté et ensuite nous marcherons sur le ministère, la Bretagne et le monde entier ! ha ha ha . termina-t-il, puis il parti dans un rire démens et tous les autres mangemorts se mirent à l'imiter.

- Ne vous inquiétait pas les autres ne vont plus tarder maintenant…ajouta le mage noir

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & **

Les mangemorts, qui avaient presque tous fait leurs études à Poudlard connaissaient parfaitement les lieux, aussi après s'être débarrassés des armures ( qui en avaient mis plus d'un K.O) et n'ayant trouvé personne dans les autres salles communes, se dirigèrent-ils vers la grande salle où ils étaient à présent à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent, sûre que le vieux barbus y avait emmené ses élèves…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & && & & & & & **

_00h10_

_grande salle_

- ILS ARRIVENT ! hurla Nick Quasi-sans-tête en traversant les portes de la pièce, suivit du Baron Sanglant

Partout des discutions hystériques et effrayés reprirent.

McGonagall plus blanche que le plus blanc des linges, tenta de faire taire le brouhaha, mais abandonna bien vite et demanda aux deux fantômes d'une voix tremblante:

- Où ? Où sont- ils ?

- Un peu partout en fait, ils arrivent alors filez vite ! répondit le Baron, après tout lui il était déjà mort alors, il ne se sentait pas trop concerné….

- Nous allons les retenir Minerva mais ne perdez pas de temps. Ajouta Sir Nicolas.

- Bien, Euh nous allons faire sortir les plus jeunes par la porte de derrière et tous ceux en état de se battre passeront en dernier, le château n'est plus un endroit sûre désormais.

La voix amplifiée de la codirectrice se répercuta un moment sur les murs puis tous se plièrent aux instructions. Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait plus qu'une cinquantaine d'adolescents le concierge, son chat et les deux sorcières. C'est à ce moment là que les mangemorts firent exploser la lourde porte qui n'avait résisté a leurs assauts pas plus de dix secondes malgré les sorts dont elle avait était imprégné.

Les hommes encagoulés se ruèrent dans la salle mais furent stoppés net par une horde d'elfes de maison, d'armures et de fantômes : les dernière forces défensives de Poudlard.

- ALLEZ Y ! CE NE SONT QUE DES ESCLAVES ET DES BOITES DE CONSERVES !ATTAQUEZ ! Ordonna Antonin Dolohov.

Si les serviteurs du Lord savaient, grâce à leur dernière entrevue, éliminer les armures ( un simple sort de gèle les immobilisaient, ou si il était assez puissant les faisait exploser), ils ne savaient par contre pas du tout de quoi étaient capable des elfes de maison…

Ne perdant pas de temps les derniers habitants humains de Poudlard s'échappèrent dans le parc du Château.

Sous une nuit noir, sans lune,pluvieuse, ils courraient à l'aveuglette…mais furent tous rattrapés et ramenés avec les autres vers la forêt interdite, où les attendait le cercle des mangemorts et leur maître, enfin tous à une exception près, un septième année de Poufsouffle, plus courageux, ou plus trouillard que ses camarades( la version différait selon les maisons), s'était échappé du groupe et était partis en direction de Pré au Lard, au début les adolescents n'avaient pas compris pourquoi leurs bourreaux ne s'étaient pas lancés à sa poursuite ( pas qu'ils le souhaitaient bien sûr), jusqu'au moment où ils aperçurent des trolls qui remontaient le chemin par où s'était dirigé le garçon.

La confrontation fut inévitable, le pauvre jeune homme reçu un premier coup de masse dans le dos, lui brisant la colonne vertébral, (on dut sûrement l'entendre crier jusqu'en Chine), il tomba sur le sol agonisant, puis un deuxième troll termina de l'achever en lui assénant un coup sur la tête… tête qui valdingua à une dizaine de mettre de son corps décapité.

Du côté des captifs, on hurlait, on pleurait et enfin on vomissait sous les rire moqueurs et inhumains des mangemorts.

Mais l'horreur atteint son comble, quand, devant leur yeux terrifiés, les trolls commencèrent à écarteler et à désosser le cadavre…( Note : euh…on va s'arrêter là, je pense que c'est pas la peine non plus de vous donner la recette de la « tête de blaireaux farcie façon troll des montagne » …)

Après ce spectacle sanglant, ils reprirent leur route, plus effrayés et tramblant que jamais encoreils ne l'avaient été...

**&& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

- Qu'est ce que….demanda un centaure qui fut coupé par Voldemort

- Ah enfin ils arrivent, Chers professeurs j'ai bien peur que vous veniez de perdre un de votre petits protégés…

Une fois tout le monde rassemblé , Voldemort déclara :

- Professeur Dumbledore, comme je suis bon prince, nous allons nous affronter dans un duel à mort. A 3 ! Avery, tu décomptes !

-un…deux…trois !

Voldemord voulant en finir au plus vite , ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Dumbledore, toujours fidèle à lui même , répugnant à utiliser un impardonnable, riposta par un puissant sort d'ancienne magie.

Lorsque les deux sortilèges rentrèrent en contact, le temps se figea et une intense lumière blanche apparut au point des collisions des deux sortilèges…aveuglant temporairement toutes les personnes présentes...

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

**RAR:**

**_Harpiotte_**: je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, t'inquiètes pas pour Harry on dit toujours qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, pour le chapeau c'est vrais qu'on en voit pas souvent des comme ça, mais après tout, celui là il est magique . Merci pour ta review. a+.

Ah, encore un chapitre de terminé, comment vont finir Dumbledore et les autres ? Patience, la suite dans le prochain épisode.

Une petite review en passant me ferait super plaisir.merci.

Cordialement votre.

Gwendalavir.


	4. Chap3:L'arrivée

**_Titre : Fugit irreparabile tempus_**

_Auteur_: bah c'est encore moi, hehe.Disclainer; les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre célèbre auteur, J.K.Rowling. L'histoire est bien le résultat de mon imagination loufoque.

Cette fic prend en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter,

**Note importe ( enfin tout est relatif...):** ayant enfin lu le tome 6 je vais peut-être m'arranger pour que ma fic cole plus ou moins.

_**Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu je tiens à dire que la suite et fin de cette note sera à vos risques et périls**_

Alors pour les besoins de la fic, Rogue reste comme il est depuis la fin du tome cinq, moi j'ai besoins de lui comme cela, mais il peut être le prince de sang mêlé si ça lui plait…Donc il n'a jamais tué Dumbledore, d'ailleurs celui ci n'est pas mort, il a simplement disparu dans la nature en plantant sa tombe à Poudlard pour ne plus avoir le Ministère et Voldemort sur le dos pendant qu'il manigance encore ses sombre affaires…Drago est toujours Drago, sang pur, riche et prétentieux Serpentard et il n'est pas question qu'il devienne ami avec les gryfondores dans cette fic…Harry n'est jamais sorti avec Ginny, celle ci est à ses yeux une bonne amie, une sœur et une confidente….donc les mangemorts n'ont jamais attaqués l'école et pour les Horcruxs je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire….

Voilà c'est tout.

_Résumé vite fait en (re)passant_: 1977,Voldemort veut le pouvoir, à cause de sa folie destructrice des centaines de personnes en payeront le prix.1997,Un avenir sombre. Ils ont toujours dit que savoir le futur était dangereux, mais quand est il de se retrouver nez à nez avec son passé...Sans même le savoir. Passer, présent, guerre (et mystère!).Quand tout Poudlard de 1977 débarque en 1997, au milieu d'une guerre, de magouilles en tous genres, de disparitions mystérieuses, de meurtres inexpliqués et de lutte pour la survie…

_Note bis_: bonne lecture

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

**_Chapitre 3: L'arrivée_**

_1 septembre vers la fin du XX siècle_

_2h00_

_Poudlard,_

_Quelque part à l'orée de la foret interdite…._

Le rayonnement perdit de son intensité, pour la première fois de sa vie Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, considéré par tous ( enfin presque !) comme le plus grand sorcier du moment, cet homme sage et puissant, fut pris de court.

Mais que s'était-il dont passé ?

Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées au moment où il s'aperçu que les mangemorts tout aussi secoués que lui par le phénomène, commençaient à lancer des sorts à tort en à travers pour finir par transplaner ou essayaient du moins, car en effet, tellement retournés par la déconcertante situation qu'était la leur, ils en avaient perdu à la fois leur latin (c'est le cas de le dire), et le peu de neurones qu'ils leurs restaient pour certains, et heureusement pour ceux ci ,d'autres représentaient des exemples de sang-froid et de self-control à toute épreuve, en suivant les ordres du maître à la virgule près….Cependant que les Trolls eux, fuyaient dans la forêt….

« Arrg… » un peu plus loin, Lord Voldemort était lui aussi très perturbé par leur condition présente, tout en étant aux prises avec cinq professeurs, et en hurlant à Avery et Macnair de dire aux autres de faire retraite jusqu'à Pré au Lard où ils pourraient transplaner, le Seigneur des ténèbres essayait de comprendre, de savoir…Si il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout autre, c'est bien de se sentir faible et vulnérable !

« C'est comme un pressentiment, un étrange malaise au plus profond de mon être …» Evidemment Dumbledore se posait lui aussi de nombreuses questions mais les réponses qu'il trouvait ne le satisfaisaient pas ,elles étaient trop abstraites, trop superficielles…

De son coté le Lord pensait également la même chose… sa petite armée avaient petit à petit reculé ils se trouvaient à présent tous à pas moins de six mètres du portail qui leur permettrait de fuir…

Vous vous doutez sûrement tous qu'un demi millier de personnes qui arrivent de nul part, et qui bataillent en pleine nuit dans le parc d'une école ça attire inévitablement des regards, d'une part par tout le boucan et d'autre part par toute les lumières multicolores que ça dégage.

Il s'était arrêté au beau milieu de son expédition nocturne derrière la fenêtre d'un couloir au quatrième étage, les bras chargés de bombabouses et autres joyeusetés similaires, il regardait avec un émerveillement sadique cet étrange feu d'artifice à tendance verdâtre par endroit… Mais non il ne fait pas l'idiot ! D'ailleurs d'après tout le monde ici il n'est pas idiot, seulement bête et méchant ( ce qui revient au même), bref, passons , il sait très bien ce il y a dehors, il ira voir après, il doit tout d'abord se rendre dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, pour réduire en miettes toutes les craies, mettre une bombabouse dans le tiroir qui n'est jamais fermée à clef, ce qui lui fait en même temps penser à ne pas oublier de coller des chewing-gums dans les serrures de l'armoire et de la porte d'entrée en sortant, et pour le reste il improviserait sur place…oh oui avec tous le bricabrac il avait là, il avait de quoi faire pour en rendre fou plus d'…

-PEEVES ! SALE VOLEUR ! CETTE FOIS JE TE FERAIS RENVOYER ! Hurla Rusard en déboulant à la vitesse d'un bolide ( vous savez : ceux à pédales pour les trois-quatre ans…) quelque part au quatrième étage

-Aller ma belle cherche je sais qu'il est ici…

-grfffffffff. Emit miss Teigne tandis qu'elle flairait une armure rouillée, qui avait dû être catcheuse professionnelle, autant que se soit possible chez les sorciers, où bien, se qui paressait nettement plus réaliste, elle avait dû en d'autres temps servir de cible à un quelconque entraînement, tant les traces de brûlures et les bosses y étaient nombreuses…

Peeves n'avait jamais eu peur du vieux boiteux, seulement maintenant que tout avait changé il redoutait que ce vieil concierge bancale et son chat déplumer ne réussissent à le faire virer de l'école par l'intermédiaire du vieux batracien tout ridés surmonté d'un nœud rose !…car dans ce cas où irait t'il ?

Il avait été, il y a déjà plusieurs siècles de cela, l'enfant unique de deux enfants uniques…il n'avait plus personne, et de toute façon ils était un fantôme, Poudlard était sa seule maison, son dernier refuge…même si sa vie en dépendait ( ce qui n'est évidemment plus le cas), il n'avouerait jamais qu'il aime Poudlard et surtout qu'il a peur d'en sortir…

-AH ! PEEVES TU NE M'ECHAPPERAS PAS CETTE FOIS ! C'EST FINI MAINTENANT LES FARCES RIDICULES !

Rusard l'avait aperçu et courrait à présent dans sa direction, sa lanterne ballottant dans tous les sens, miss Teigne sur ses talons.

Peeves, malgré le fait qu'il soit sur le point de se faire expulser pour de bon du château, avait envie de s'amuser, ce peut-être pour la dernière fois, à jouer au chat et à la sourie avec le vieux cracmol.

Leur course folle dans le dédale des multiples couloirs finit pas les mener dans le hall, puis pendant qu'un Peeves caquetant sortait dans le parc en traversant l'immense porte d'entrée, Rusard lui toujours accompagné de sa chatte, s'acharnait à ouvrir tous les verrous avec son trousseau de clef rouillées, il voulait à tout pris coincer le revenant…

Quand il eu fini ,environ dix minutes plus tard (les serrures étaient difficiles à repairer dans la semi obscurité) , il se précipita dehors en hurlant après le fantôme honnis de toute la force de ses poumons…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_Dans le parc_

_2h30_

-HA HA HA HA, POUAH ! LE VIEUX CRACMOL BOITEUX A UN CHAT AFFREUX ! HA HA HA….

-PEEVES ! REVIENS ICI !

-OUH OUH OUH….HA HA…IL EST TELLEMENT LENT LE VIEU CROULANT, QUE MEME DES VERACRASSES LE DEPASSENT ! HA HA HA…

-PEEVES ! C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU RESTES A POUDLARD !

-….HA HA HA …LE VIEILLARD A UNE TETE DE SCOUT A PETARD ! HA HA HA…

Tout le monde se stoppa net, et tout en restant sur leurs gardes, essayèrent de percer de leurs yeux le manteau noir de la nuit qui les enveloppait.

Quelques lumière du château s'étaient allumées et ils entendaient tous plus ou moins Rusard et Peeves vociférer un peu plus loin d'eux…Chose étrange car Rusard se tenait, en ce moment même à côté du professeur McGonagall avec son animale de compagnie dont il caressait la tête machinalement, les yeux dans le vide, soit il était en état de choc, soit il n'avait rien entendu….

Pendant ce temps les mangemorts, forts de la diversion qui tombait à point, filèrent à l'anglaise sens un bruit…

Comme d'un commun accord, les professeurs firent passer le mot aux élèves de s'enfoncer dans la forêt dans le silence le plus total, et heureusement pour ces derniers car pas plus de dix minutes plus tard une petite femme suivit d'un homme assez bien bâti, alertés par tout le tintamarre qu'il y avait eu plus tôt, sortirent à leur tour dans le parc armés de lanternes et leur baguette sortie..

De derrière les arbres Albus Dumbledore et les autres observaient la scène avec intérêt, ils commençaient tout juste à comprendre…

-Mais Argus, que ce passe t-il ici ! Dit Dolorès Ombrage d'une voix irrité, après tout, elle avait était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit « Et le premier jour par dessus le marcher !….Mais ça ne ce passera pas comme ça ! Il faut réintégrés de la discipline dans cette école, Dumbledore les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais pas moi !… » pensait-elle furieusement.

-Ah professeurs vous êtes là…c'est encore Peeves ….

-Peeves ?

-Et bien oui madame la grande inquisitrice, j'ai surprit une fois de plus ce petit emmerdeur dans les couloirs avec tout un attirail qui semblerait –il….

-Dans le couloir ? et qui a déclenché cette pagaille au dehors ? ces explosions ? Demanda Asper.

-Oh mais c'est sens aucun doute lui ! Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'ils sont capable d'inventé aujourd'hui ! Les jumeaux Weasley et leurs inventions sont devenus un véritable fléau ! Depuis plus de trente ans que je suis ici je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Et ça en devient encore plus infernale maintenant qu'ils ont ouvert un magasin…

-Hum hum, bien nous verrons cela plus tard…le coupa Ombrage.

-Mais…et Peeves ?

-Plus tard Argus, il est temps de retourner nous coucher si nous voulons être en forme demain, ou plutôt ce matin ! Répliqua l'inquisitrice, passablement énervée.

Après que les trois forme eurent disparus derrière les porte du château, Albus Dumbledore se senti vaincu, faible, et impuissant fasse au bouleversement temporel qui venait d'avoir lieu, parce que oui, ils avaient tous enfin compris dans quel effroyable situation ils étaient tombés et ils n'étaient pas sûrs pour l'heure de savoir y faire face….

Alors le futur ex-directeur de l'école de sorcellerie se retourna vers les autres membres du corps enseignant qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être mieux, quoi qu'ils fassent durant les prochaines minutes il faudrait le faire sans perdre une seconde de plus , puisqu'ils étaient dans le futur personne ne devrait jamais savoir leur existant à cette époque…

Pendant que l'infirmière soignait les quelques blessés, Dumbledore se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment eu beaucoup de chance qu'il n'y ait pas de perte de leur côté…

Soudain une jeune Poufsouffle se mis à crier, le professeur Chourave se précipita à son encontre :

-Et bien que se passer t-il Miss Ketterley ? Pourquoi avait vous crié ? Allons …

Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle avait un air effrayée et regardait fixement un buisson à la droite de sa directrice de maison. Celle ci se retourna et, suivit de tous les regards, s'aventura vers le lieudit :

-Ah, par Merlin Firenze ce n'est que vous ! Vous savez que vous nous avez fait…

-Vous m'avait appelé professeur. Dit Firenze en se détachant du groupe de centaure avec qui il discutait quelques instants auparavant.

-QUOI ? Hurla Chourave, déstabilisée, Mais et vous alors qui êtes vous ?

-On m'appelle Firenze. Dit le mystérieux centaure.

-Mais ….mais il est juste à côté de moi !

-Qui êtes vous vraiment, c'est moi Firenze, et je ne connaît aucun autre centaure portant ce nom là dans la forêt interdite ?

-Et moi je peu vous promettre que mon nom est mon vrai nom et que j'habite dans cette forêt depuis que je suis un poulain !

-Bien bien, me vous fâchez pas ainsi, euh monsieur pourriez avoir l'amabilité de vous approcher, comme cela nous pour éclaircir ce mystère, et pour tous ceux qui ne serait pas persuadés que nous ne nous trouvons non pas dans notre époque mais dans le futur, en bien en voici une autre preuve, et bien vivante cette fois….

Dumbledore était intervenu à temps pour éviter une dispute et pour encore une fois confirmer les soupçons de tous les futur ex-Poudlardriens.

C'est alors que devant eux tous, l'inconnu s'avança, une copie parfaite et conforme à leur Firenze, d'ailleurs ceux ci n'en revenaient pas, ils étaient en train de dévisager l'un autre.

- En faite, je savais que vous allier venir, je pensais m'être trompé dans mes prédictions, alors je suis venu voir par moi même. J'avais raison. Déclara le centaure du futur.

Une fois la surprise générale et la tension passée tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

Ils était dans le futur ! Pour de vrai ! Chacun était très excité à l'idée de se voir, plus vieux, de savoir quel métier il avait finalement choisi, de peut-être voir leurs enfants, leur maison leur futur look, et tous plein d'autres choses comme par exemple si finalement il avait enfin réussit à sortir avec la fille qu'il convoitait depuis déjà quelques années… ( nda : aller c'est cadeau bonux, celui qui trouve de qui je parle il aura droit à un caramel !)

De son côté Dumbledore pensait (encore et toujours), une personne du futur les avait déjà remarqué, Firenze, mais le mal était fait et il était inutile de lui lancer le sort d'oubliette, vu la discrétion des centaures.

De plus Firenze pouvait toujours les couvrir si bavure il y avait, réfléchissait Dumbledore.

Le plus urgent pour tout le monde était de sortir de la forêt, heureusement avec Hagrid et les centaures, ils n'auraient aucun problème à trouver leur chemin et pourraient sortir de la foret dans moins d'une heure tout au plus.

Mais il y avait d'autres problèmes, les professeurs discutaient de leurs conversation inévitable avec les gens du future :

-Il ne faut en aucun cas révéler votre identité, l'ordre cosmique en serait retourné…Disait le Firenze du futur toujours aussi surpris de faire face à son double plus jeune.

-C'est évident, mais comment allons nous faire , Changement d'apparence ? demanda un autre centaure

-Nous pouvons pas, pas sur autant de personnes, cela prendrait des jours et notre énergie magique s'en retrouverait très faible….répondit McGonagall.

-Oui, sans compter que nous n'avons rien a disposition pour fabriquer des potions, et si comme je le suppose personne n'a pensé à prendre du polynectar avant de partir… Le professeur Albrecht Dorf, enseignant les potions, un brin sarcastique.

Pendant que les adultes cherchaient des solutions les élèves avaient été chargés de se trouver un nouveau nom et prénom, « sans substituer celui de vos stars ni joueurs de Quidditch favoris » avait précisé Dumbledore, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, ayant lui même déjà pensé à Don Quijote…

Ainsi Sirius qui voulait devenir José Rodriquez célèbre auror espagnol très brillant, devait se contenter de Alfred Buck, tout comme son frère, Adolf Buck…

-Aller en route suivez le guide ! Rugit Hagrid

La troupe se mis en marche, ils étaient tous fatigués, et …. « ATCOUM »…certains avaient déjà attrapés froid. Bref rien de bien étonnant puisqu'ils avaient été réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit par une bataille au dehors, qu'ils avaient tous étaient se réfugier dans la grande salle, pour se faire ensuite attraper par les mangemorts, et pour finir ils avaient atterris dans la forêt interdite, sombre et humide…

Chemin faisant, quelques élèves plus réveillés que les autres se mirent soudainement à éclater de rire, sans raison apparente, mais bientôt suivit par tous. Il faut avouer que le pyjama d'Hagrid, aussi rose que son parapluie et avec quelques Hippogriffes voletants par ci par là, était plutôt amusant, et a y regarder de plus près les leur n'étaient pas mal non plus. Dumbledore s'arrêta, lui même était vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleue nuit:

-Oh par Merlin, j'avais oublié…

Et il lança un sort qui transforma tout les vêtements de nuit en robe de sorcier classique.

Avait-il volontairement omis ce fait ou bien l'avait-il vraiment oublié, aujourd'hui encore cela reste un mystère…

**& & & & & & & & & && & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Bien, maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis, il ne leur restait plus qu'à rentrer dans le château, chose qui s'annonçait difficile, heureusement les professeurs avait pensé à tout, avec l'imagination ( un peu trop) débordante de Dumbledore, le sérieux de McGonagall et l'ingéniosité du petit professeur Flitwich, ils avaient réussi à inventer un énorme mensonge pour expliquer leur présence aux portes de l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre, les élèves, et les centaures, ayant étaient mis au courant du stratagème avaient pour mission et ordre, de ne jamais répondre autre choses que ce qui avait était convenue si leur posait des questions.

D'ailleurs un sortilège de filtrage des paroles avait était mis en place empêchant ainsi à tout le monde de divulguer d'où il venait, quand il était né ( la date aurait été fortement étrange pour des élèves de onze ans qui étaient censés en avoir trente et un…), bien sûr comment ils s'appelaient….

A ce sort avait été rajouté un autre qui avait pour effet d'imposer les nouveaux noms des élèves à l'esprit de celui qui voulait les désigner ou les appeler ( il aurait été plus que suspicieux qu'une personne se mette à chercher cinq minutes avant de trouver le nom de quelqu'un qu'il était supposé déjà connaître).

Puis un dernier, un sort de confusion pour leur apparence physique à tous, en effet les gent les verraient tel qu'ils sont vraiment mais seraient incapable de leur associer un nom. De plus cela évitait aussi le problème de savoir qui était qui. Ce sort ne fonctionnait évidemment pas sur les Futurs ex-Poudlariens et les quelques centaures qui avaient voyagé à travers le temps : eux pouvaient se reconnaître les uns les autres.

Les sorciers étaient à présent devant les immenses portes en ébène du château ( les centaures s'étaient débrouillés avec la Firenze du présent pour expliquer aux centaures sédentaires de la foret en cette époque, ce qu'était la présente la situation.) .

Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin, et ils durent frapper aux portes un bon moment avant que le concierge , Argus Rusard, encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, accompagné d'une chose qui a du à une certain époque bien reculée s'appeler une chatte , miss Teigne plus précisément, viennent leur ouvrir.

Le Rusard du passé, qui avait faillit s'appeler Gargamelle et sa chatte presque rebaptisée Azraël, « maudit soit Dumbledore », resta quoi devant lui même…

-Oui ? grommela le concierge

-Excusez nous de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, mais pourrais parler au dirigent de cette école ? S'il vous plais ?

-Je vais la chercher…. Entrez et attendez…Grogna Rusard pendant qu'il partait vers les quartiers de la Grande Inquisitrice.

Encore une fois, vous vous imaginez bien que quatre cents personnes dans le hall de Poudlard, aussi grand et spacieux fut-il, ça fait beaucoup.

C'est pourquoi des élèves s'étaient installés aussi bien sur les marches des escaliers que sur leurs rampes, tandis que les autres s'étaient tout simplement assit à même le sol...

Dolores Ombrage, était d'une humeur massacrante, oh et même plus que massacrante ; quasi meurtrière,

-Deux fois ! Dans la même soirée ! Et le premier jour qui plus est ! Avait-elle hurlée au considère lorsque celui ci avait frappé à son bureau.

-Et vous avez dit combien ? au moins quatre cents personnes ! Mais c'est au moins autant que Tout Poudlard ! C'est une blague ! C'est…..

Le ton hystérique de l'inquisitrice laissait penser qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre maintenant et laisser passer l'orage, mais avez vous déjà remarqué avec quelle élégance et un professionnalisme hors du commun des mortels, comment certaines personnes mettent les pieds dans le plat ?

Démonstration en live :

-En fait presque cinq cents… La contredit Rusard, et je peux vous certifier que le regard qu'il reçu en retour aurait pu tuer un mort…

-Hum hum, allons voir donc puisqu'il sont déjà rentrés !

Puis elle partie de son bureau dans un tourbillon de foulard suivit de prêt pas Rusard, qui lui même était par Miss Teigne…

**& & & & & & & & & && & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

_Pendant ce temps dans le hall…_

-ATCHOUM !

-Ah mon pauvre Potter voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on dort en caleçon ! Se moqua Lily qui était assise avec des amies tout près des Maraudeurs.

-Ha Ha très drôle Evans, Vraiment très –A ATCHOUM- drôle ! Répliqua James, puis s'adressant à Sirius il demanda :

-Dit Patmol t'aurais pas une blague, je m'en-TCHOUM-nuit !

-A ben vous les connaissez déjà toutes c'est plus marrant…Dit Sirius déçut

-Attendez moi j'en ai une, mais c'est pas trop une blague…Se risqua Rémus

-Aller va-y Lunard . L'encouragea James

-Ok, alors ben… Tien euh Queudver comment tu prononce N…E…W, tu dit « ne » ou « niou » ?

-C'est t…

-Mais non James j'ai pas fini, attends cinq seconde !

-Euh « niou » répondit Peter qui ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-Bien, maintenant dit moi quelle est la capitale des Etats-Unis ?

-New York ! Dit aussitôt Peter sans aucune hésitation

-Ah désolé c'est loupé la capital c'est Washington

-A ouais elle est pas mal celle la ! S'exclama Sirius, Mais en même temps moi aussi je me serais trompé…

-TCHOUM- moi aussi je crois.

-Et ben voilà comme ça vous aurez appris quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ! Vous mourrez moins idiots – E t !-. James et Sirius s'étaient jetés sur lui et avaient commençé à le chatouiller

-Alors comme ça nous sommes idiots hein ?

-Non…Non..Je, arrêtez…J'arrive plus…à.. respirer…Ah merci. Ouf.

-C'est pas fini vos gamineries ? Intervint Lily fatiguée.

-Ne t'inqu….

-Hum Hum ! Ombrage venait d'arriver, elle s'adressa à l'homme qu'elle pensait être le responsable du groupe, un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, un peu à la Dumbledore…

-Ah Bonsoir, donc c'est Vous les hum hum visiteurs ?

-En effet. Lui répondit Albus Dumbledore tout en s'efforçant de rester polis, lui aussi était fatigué.

-Hum hum, allons droit au but cher monsieur, hum hum pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-Et bien pour être franc nous sommes venus pour vous demander l'hospitalité et, enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas. Ajouta –il devant la mine déconfite de l'inquisitrice

-Hum hum, c'est à dire que maintenant que vous êtes là je n'ai plus beaucoup le choix et puis par les temps qui courent vous laisser dehors serait de la non-assistance à personne ne danger…Ombrage parlait plus pour elle même que pour son interlocuteur.

-Hum hum, je pense que vous et vos collègues pourrez trouver des appartements de libre dans l'aille ouest, des elfes de maison vont y conduire, et pour vos élèves ils dormiront dans la grande salle dans des sacs de couchages cela vous convient-il ? Bien et pour le reste nous verrons demain avec le ministère. Hum hum, je ne tolèrerait aucun chahut ! dit-elle en parcourant des yeux la foule d'élèves.

Elèves qui d'ailleurs ne l'appréciaient déjà pas, mais cela chacun se retint bien de le dire…

Les tables de la grande salle furent repoussées sur le côté et des duvets marron apparurent, bien alignés, tous les étudiants, même les Serpentards, que leur rang et leur noblesse plaçaient au dessus de tous les autres ne firent pas d'histoires et allèrent se coucher comme tous les autres tant ils étaient épuisés par toute cette soirée.

En fait épuisés, ça ils l'étaient tous, mais ils étaient aussi trop excités ou trop anxieux, c'est pourquoi très peu d'entre eux trouvèrent le sommeil cette nuit là…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & && & & & & & & & &**

**RAR:**

**Harpiotte: **euh, j'ai déjà répondu à ta review avec le "reply" mais vu que suis plus que très douée avec l'informatique, surtout lorsqu'il est écrit en anglais, et ben ma réponce a très peu de chance de t'être parvenue alors je vais te redire ce que j'avis écrit: Pour commencer ta review m'a faire plaisir comme d'habitude et c'est vrai que le changement d'époque pouvait porter à confusion.

**Luluflo4: **merci pour ta review, t'en fait pas Harry va arriver dans le chapitre prochain, normalement si Voldemort ne le tue pas avant.

**Funnygirl0531:**Merci d'avoir laissé une review, et serrons nous les coudes

Voilà, review merci, c'est plus encourageant pour la suite, et en plus ça permet de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Allez soyez sympas, un petit geste, y a un petit bouton carré en bas à gauche faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose...

Salutations. Gwendalavir.


	5. Chap4: Moi chez les serpents ?

_**Titre : Fugit irreparabile tempus**_

Auteur: bah ça n'a toujours pas changé depuis le dernier chap

Disclainer; les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre célèbre auteur, J.K.Rowling. L'histoire est bien le résultat de mon imagination loufoque et quelque peu dérangée, comme tout le monde ici, je ne gagne pas d'argent, j'écris pour le plaisir...

Cette fic prend en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter,Note importe ( enfin tout est relatif...): ayant enfin lu le tome 6 je vais peut-être m'arranger pour que ma fic colle plus ou moins.

« Note bis:Erf…à propos des reviews il parait qu'on doit plus les inclure dans les "texte" des fictions, Ah bah moi je vais continuer et pis tan pis si je me fais chopée je serais sûrement pas la seule. ( C'est quand même pas très intelligent de ma part je sais, je sais….) »

Edit de l'auteur qui se dit et se contredit au moins une vingtaine de fois par jour: Ok cette fois c'est la bonne et je reviendrais plus là dessus, donc les reviews signées j'y réponds avec le reply, et les anonymes ce sera en bas de page...

Résumer :Quand tout Poudlard de 1977 débarque en 1997, au milieu d'une guerre, de magouilles en tous genres, de disparitions mystérieuses, de meurtres inexpliqués et de lutte pour la survie…

bonne lecture

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

**_chapitre 4: Moi chez les Serpents!_**

_Poudlard,cachots_

_dortoir des garçons de sixième année_

_de Serpentard._

_Zzz gron rin groooooon riiiiiinnnnnn zzz zzz_

Soit je suis définitivement idiot, soit j'ai la guigne qui me colle en permanence aux basques !

Mais par tous les dieux de l'enfer je pensais il y a encore quelques secondes que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Et l'autre là qui continue de ronfler ! Et si j'allais l'étrangler, après tout un mangemort en moins c'est un service à rendre à la communauté non? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi encore ? Je deviens complètement fou – _GRON RIN_- ah ! toi tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas besoins d'avoir un meurtre en plus sur le dos ! Sinon … Bon, on se calme, inspire, expire,… parfait….arg, Je ne peu plus supporter cet endroit, ces ronflements, et cette couleur par l'enfer ! …..Verte!….

Je sors de ce dortoir qui me donne la nausée, en passant devant une fenêtre je me demande si je ne ferais pas plutôt mieux de me jeter au travers, là tout de suite, mais par Merlin, qu'est qui lui a pris à cette folle et à son lèche cul ?

Dehors le soleil vient tout juste de se lever, il fait encore un peu nuit; il doit être cinq heure, je ne sais pas, la montre que je porte au poigné est celle que j'avais il y a deux ans au ministère, celle qui est cassée depuis lors, …deux ans déjà comme le temps passe vite…, et que je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'enlever, ou peut-être que je ne veux pas l'enlever, comme pour me rappeler une fois de plus mes erreurs passées……Pourtant là j'avais vraiment rien fait pour me retrouver dans cette putain de…Pffff on se calme, on respire, on se DETEND, on ne pense plus à RIEN. Bon, après réflexion ce qui m'arrive est tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un comme moi, plus j'essaye de me tenir à l'écart de tout ce qui pourrait m'attirer des ennuis, plus J'AI DES ENNUIS ! …. On vide son esprit, inspire...

_Flash back_

Je sorts tout juste de table, avec tout ce qui c'est passé dans ma vie depuis le début des vacances jusqu'à maintenant, je suis vraiment crevé, je n'aspire plus qu'à aller me coucher, et même pas besoins de potion de sommeil pour cette nuit, je suis persuadé que dès que je serrais allongé sur mon lit je m'endormirais comme une masse, et demain tous mes « malheurs » vont me ressauter dessus …Bref comme toujours...

Je suis les autres Gryffondors, qui s'engagent dans les escaliers, j'entends Hermione faire son discours sur « lisez l'histoire de Poudlard c'est un livre passionnant….je l'ai déjà lu une dizaine de fois et je ne m'en lacerais jamais…. ». Car oui, à la non-surprise général, Hermione Granger était devenu la nouvelle préfet en chef de l'année 1997, de même que Drago Malfoy avait était nommé son homonyme masculin….

-Et Potter toujours en vie !

Tient quand on parle de la vipère….le « leader » de la maison verte et argent s'avance vers moi, entouré pour ne pas changer de son troupeau de gorilles et de dindes qui n'en finissent pas de glousser….

-Alors, passé de bonnes vacances le balafré ? Pas trop triste sans ton loulou…Ricane Malfoy

Moi je ne dis rien mais je n'en pense pas moins, je sais que ce blondinet est en train de me provoquer, mais pour le moment je n'ai la force de lui répondre je me sens comme vide, et ça constamment…mais je ne suis pas encore mort alors qu'il me cherche pas trop non plus ou ça va lui tomber sur la gueule gorilles ou pas !…

Puis il s'approche de moi pour que son escorte n'entende pas :

-Au fait mon père est sorti d'Azkaban cet été, et il a juré de se venger d'un certain mauvais tour qui est à l'origine de son incarcération…

Puis plus fort cette fois, afin d'en faire profiter son auditoire :

-Ah ah le survivant va t-il survivre cette année ! Ou bien va t-il se faire bouffer par le calamar géant !ah ah ah ah Erk, je plain la pauvre créature ah ah ah ah ah !

Pendant que les serpents riraient à s'en casser les côtes il en profita pour siffler entre ses dents :

-sale fils de sang-de-bourbe….Arg

Ni une ni deux je lui avais bondi dessus, nous ayant fait tomber tous deux à terre , une main serrant son cou, l'autre lui donnant autant de coup de poing que je pouvais, de son côte il faisait de même, ainsi nous nous battîmes dans un enchevêtrement de jambes, de bras, de robe de sorcier... Les autres Serpentards qui se tenaient au dessus de nous n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir, et juste au moment où Crabb avait eu par chance une petite étincelle dans son minuscule cerveau atrophié au delà du possible et qu'il commençait à s'avancer, Elle arriva avec le nouveau prof de défense contre les force du mal en haut des escaliers, sûrement alertés par tout le bruit que nous faisions, et hurla :

-Potter ! Malfoy !

Puis tout en descendant les escaliers où elle s'était perchée, la grande inquisitrice continua :

-Mr Malfoy je suis très déçus je Hum Hum vous pensais au dessus de tout cela, la prochaine fois que Potter vous fait du tors, ve…

-Mais je…

-Suffit Potter ! Taisez-vous ! Me répliqua Asper, que je commençais déjà à ne plus pouvoir souffrir, et dire que j'allais devoir le supporter toute une année..

Entre temps nous nous étions relevés, nous fusillant réciproquement du regard, je saignais de l'arcade de sourcilière, de la bouche, j'avais la robe de sorcier déchirée au niveau du coude, lui saignait du nez et se tenait les côtes de manière qui laissait penser qu'il en avait une ou deux de cassées, bien fait pour sa gueule à cette sale fouine prétentieuse, personne n'avais le droit d'insulter ma mère comme il l'a fait!

-Hum hum, bien comme je le disais, Mr Malfoy, la prochaine fois venez me voir avant d'en venir aux mains.

-Je n'y manquerais chère Inquisitrice. Dit Malfoy d'une voix mielleuse plaine d'hypocrisie. Connard !

-Bien vous pouvez vous retirer, Miss Parkinson accompagnez votre camarade à l'infirmerie voulez vous. Quant à vous Potter ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ça ! il vous faut une punition exemplaire ! Je ne tolèrerais pas de bagarres dans mon établissement ! et… Oui professeur Asper ?

-Si je puis me permettre…-allez-y, allez-y- La pire des humi…euh, je veux dire la pire des punitions pour un Potter, celle qui pourrait peut-être ne sait-on jamais, arriver à bout de son insolence, et de sa manie à provoquer les gens…

-Quelle serait elle cette punition ? le coupa Ombrage

-Oui oui, j'y viens, donc bref ce serait de l'envoyer faire un petit séjour chez les Serpentards, Vous me suivez ? l'histoire d'une semaine ou deux et naturellement plus il y aura de récidive, plus sa peine sera longue…Termina Asper, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

_Fin du flash back_

Évidemment, étant aussi sadiques l'un que l'autre et négatifs en tout point à mon encontre, les deux professeurs se mirent très vite à accorder leurs violons, m'envoyant à Serpentard pour deux semaines.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que dirais m'a famille si elle était encore en vie.

Mais bon, maintenant qu'on y est on va faire avec, ma punition consistait à revêtir chaque jours l'uniforme vert et argent des serpents, de manger à leur table, de dormir dans leur dortoir, (pour des raisons de sécurité, selon eux, les deux professeurs auteurs de cette détention particulière avaient décidé qu'il y aurait moins de risque de bagarre s'ils me faisaient dormir avec les garçons de sixièmes année plutôt que dans la même pièce que le blondinet et c'est deux gorilles), de suivre les différents cours en même temps qu'eux, bref de me conduire en parfait Serpentard….

Les seules choses qui me remonte le morale là dedans c'est que cette affaire emmerde autant les Serpentards que moi.

Et oui en noble et très intelligent membre du ministère et professeurs qu'ils étaient, ces deux là n'avait pas pensé que ma situation perturberait ( c'est un bien petit mot croyez moi !),autant les Serpents « vous vous rendez compte ? un Potter fils de sang de bourbe chez des Serpentards de sang pur ! » avait grogné Parkinson. « Saint Potter t'as rien à foutre là ! »… et j'en passe et des meilleurs!

De plus le professeur Rogue n'ayant pas encore était mis au courant des fait, j'avais hâte de voir sa tête quand tout à l'heure quand j'irais m'assoire à « sa » table…

**& & & & & & & & && & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

**RAR**

merci Harpiotte pour ta review

Luluflo4: voilà Harry est enfin arrivé, et toujours de bonne humeur pour ne pas changer, le pauvre se retrouver chez les serpentards...

Chapitre très court je sais, mais ...Qu'en pensez vous? idées? critiques? je prends tout.

La fiction "Une vieille histoire oubliée" va certainement changer très prochainement de titre au profit de "Fugit irreparabile tempus" ( le temps fuit irréparable) fin d'un vers de Virgile.

Review. merci.

Salutations. Gwendalavir.


End file.
